Underneath The Tree
by NittyGritty
Summary: One-shot collection about Christmas and the Holiday season. Featuring Naruto and Sasuke in various situations.
1. For Naruto7771

**Title:** Underneath The Tree  
**Summary: **[Gift-fics for my readers] One-shot collection about Christmas and the Holiday season.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I"ve just temporarily borrowing them.

I won't disclose what the prompts entailed exactly, but the summaries should really give that away.

**Title: **Underneath The Tree**  
Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke are exchanging gifts, discovering what is under the tree. **  
Rating: T**  
**Warnings: **Language, boyxboy  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru

I hope I kept the characters in character. This fic was about double the word count I wanted for each story but haha I think it still works!

**Gift for Naruto7771.  
**Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy it and that I did your prompt justice!

* * *

**Underneath The Tree  
**

Sasuke knew that his boyfriend was a giant man-child, but around the holiday season it was dramatically amplified. Naruto could always be seen wearing some sort of Christmas coloured clothing (yet always managed to sneak some orange into outfit too) and he was always whistling or whispering carols under his breath.

It was endearing for all of five minutes; after that, Sasuke tended to pretend he didn't know the blonde moron who smiled joyfully at every single stranger. Sometimes it scared them away. Anyone who could not handle the bright smile didn't deserve it anyway.

Which is exactly why this year's present was going to be one he was going to regret. He could already feel the foreboding chills racing down his back as he watched passively while Naruto sat on the floor by the tree staring at the wrapped gifts in awe.

There weren't many gifts under the tree, since it was just the two of them. You could easily distinguish which ones where wrapped by Naruto (the clumsily cut paper and maze of tape always gave it away) and which ones Sasuke had gotten wrapped (it's easier to just go to the gift-wrapping station at the mall and get them professionally done).

Naruto picked up a small blue package and walked towards the stoic man, who was calmly sitting on the love seat by the fire nursing a cup of black coffee.

"This is for you," he placed the box in Sasuke's lap. "It would be easier if you sat by the tree." Naruto crossed his arms and gave a breathy huff which was completely ignored.

Sasuke put his cup down, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt so that his fingers could get access to the blue box. It was small and light, and without care he tore apart the paper. He didn't rush it but he also didn't go at a snail's pace trying to preserve the plain paper.

It was a CD. He furrowed his brows at the song list: _Things left unsaid, It's what we do, Ebb and flow, Sum, Skins..._none of those names seemed familiar. He stared at the back before flipping it over and smiling.

"Pink Floyd."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, plucking the album out of Sasuke's hands. "You said you liked their music because your dad used to listen to them all the time when you were a kid, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, it's their first album released in over twenty years. Though apparently it was recorded forever ago, but they just compiled it and released it recently."

Sasuke nodded again and took the CD back and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Naruto grinned and grabbed his hot hand from the coffee and pulled him gently. "Let's take this to the tree."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up. He lazily dragged his feet across the carpet to the tree that was situated int he corner of the room away from the fireplace.

Naruto plopped down on the ground, causing his blue pyjama shirt to ride up at the small of his back. Sasuke smirked and sat beside his boyfriend, pinching his thigh which earned a swift smack.

"Don't be a bastard on Christmas."

"Hn." He picked up the neatly wrapped santa gift and passed it to his boyfriend quietly without a word. At the corner of his eye he saw Naruto grinning widely, knowing there was a childish glint in his blue eyes. He heard the paper being torn apart like a rabid dog, and he silently morned his coffee being on the side table where he left it.

"Woahhh!" Naruto lowly whistled, holding out the white sweater at arms length. Sasuke glanced as his boyfriend stared at the sweater with amazement.

"Stop drooling."

Naruto snapped his attention to Sasuke and a breathtaking smile overcame his face, causing Sasuke to avert his eyes.

"Thank you, I didn't know you paid attention when I talked about my games."

Sasuke didn't. But Naruto had blab on and on about the series _Assassins Creed_ so much that the name stuck with him. So when he saw the white sweater with the red tipped hood, which according to the retail worker was the sweater of the main character, he bought it.

Naruto carefully placed it on the carpet beside him, before reaching under the tree to another box that was somewhat a mess and handing it gently to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened it, discovering a small box. He lifted up the cover and gazed down at the pair of metallic dog tags sitting comfortably on a velvet cushion. He reached down and picked them up, ignoring the glare off the metal and read the inscription on them.

One just had his full name: Sasuke Uchiha, and the other had an Uchiha fan. Something his ancestors used to show their status in society back when there was nobility and social segregation. He gently traced the Uchiha fan in amazement, wondering how Naruto was able to get that engraved.

"I copied the image," Naruto began quietly, "and asked when I bought them if they would do a custom image. They said yes but it would be an extra charge, which I did not mind. The colouring was a bit of the tricky part, considering they had to colour it on a metal surface."

Sasuke placed them back in the box wordlessly and closed the lid. He briefly closed his eyes, and every reason of why he loved Naruto flooded his senses. Quickly opening them, he grabbed the next box that belonged to Naruto and handed it to the blonde who gave a worried look before taking it.

He opened it quietly, the silence a bit awkward, but manageable. He opened it again with vigour and almost dropped it when he saw what was laying in his hands.

The cover was white with a golden brown border, and the title printed crisply in black across the top of the book. _Tales of A Gusty Ninja. _

"How..." Naruto sucked in his breath and opened the cover and Sasuke watched as those blue eyes widened and a tint of sadness entered them. "How did you get this...?"

"I found it," he vaguely answered, knowing that Naruto didn't really care where he got the signed copy of his godfathers book. He remembered Naruto talking about his godfather after his death and how he wished his copy of _Tales of a Gusty Ninja _had not gotten ruined. He had accidentally dropped it and the pages ripped and had gotten wet from the rain. It was damaged beyond repair.

Although Naruto always kept it on the top of his bookcase and whenever his eyes would linger to the book there would be regret at the mistreatment of the memento.

Sasuke braced himself for the hug that without fail came.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," it became a mumbled mantra and Sasuke smiled softly, feeling thee exact same sentiment towards the clan symbol. He had always found the history of his family fascinating and often found the old image in texts, and he was oddly drawn to it.

Once Naruto pulled himself together, the gift giving continued. His pile consisted of the dog tags, the CD, a blanket with a green snake stitched into the bottom corner, a iPad 2, and three pairs of socks stuffed full of his favourite dark chocolate candy. While Naruto's pile consisted of the sweater, the book, a decent watch, the DVD's he had been pinning after since they were released, and the last box had yet to be open. It was the box of regret.

"This is the last one," Naruto mumbled, pulling the somewhat poorly wrapped box towards him. He curiously stared at it, noting the holes punched in the wrapping paper and the box itself. When he glanced at it curiously, he noticed a small paw come out of the hole and try and swipe at him.

"You didn't..." he grinned brightly and pried off the lid seeing the slit eyes staring back at him. "Shit you did."

"You said you wanted a cat," Sasuke hotly told, glaring at the creature that had caused him many scratches and torment. He had picked the stupid fluff ball up last night and he was hiding the scratches under his long-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, but you hate cats." Naruto murmured putting his hand into the box and quickly scooping up the small kitten. "You said, and I quote 'even when I"m dead there will be no cats'".

"I can take him back."

"Like hell!"

Naruto patted the small head of the cat which earned a quiet purr as the kitten closed it's eyes at the treatment.

"Heh and it's orange."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up, aiming to get back to his coffee.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What should I call him?"

Sasuke picked up his coffee and took a refreshing sip, "nothing stupid."

"Nothing stupid is a long name dontcha think?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke glared coldly back, "how about Miso?"

"No."

"Hm...how about Tom?"

"Idiot."

"Fine fine! What do you suggest?" Naruto stood, holding the cat delicately in the palms of his hands. It was still a kitten about four weeks old though, because Sasuke had requested they hold onto the kitten until Christmas eve. It's amazing what people will do for the right price.

"Read the tag."

Naruto blinked, just noticing the small collar and tag dangling off the neck of the kitten. Sasuke had requested the breeder name the cat, so that Naruto wouldn't end up naming it after food.

"Kyuubi... what kind of name is that?!"

Sasuke walked back towards Naruto, ignoring the outburst and eyeing the creature, "it is not allowed in the bedrooms."

Naruto smiled, and nodded.

"It is your responsibility, including cleaning up after it."

"Yes yes," he waved off, placing the kitten down on the carpet by the tree. "You did buy it supplies right?"

"In our closet," he shrugged and sat down on the chair close to the tree and crossed his legs.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned, moving towards his boyfriend giving him a quick peck on the lips before dashing up the stairs to get the toys, food, bowels, treats, bed and litter box that Sasuke had also purchased for the cat.

"Stupid animal," he muttered at the kitten who was sitting by his feet staring curiously up at him. He really hated cats, and a part of him scolded himself for buying the damn creature. He could already see the furniture scratched to death, and accidents happening all over his nice white carper. He groaned and closed his eyes taking another sip out of his coffee.

Seconds later he heard Naruto coming down the stairs and stopping just in front of him. "Where did Kyuubi go?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and peered to where the kitten had been ten seconds ago and groaned. "Don't know, don't care."

Naruto sighed and started making clicking sounds with his teeth and whistling to try and attract the ball of fur. Regret was already coursing through his veins. Maybe he should have bought a fish, and passed it off as a cat.

"Oh there he is," Naruto mumbled kneeling under the tree, "Kyuubi! Stop chewing on the wires! Gah!" Naruto crawled a bit under the tree and pried the kitten away from the wire that connected to the tree's lights.

"Shit!" He dropped the cat after it gave a quick scratch to his forearm and Sasuke almost grinned devilishly at the incident. Someone else was hated by the damned creature.

"Bad Kyuubi!" Naruto scolded and went to grab the kitten but it ran off. Naruto cursed under his breath and turned around, only to stumble and fall right into the tree.

Sasuke watched in horror as the tree fell back with Naruto and hit the wall. The sound of the ornaments cracking and breaking as it hit the wall left the pit of his stomach feeling numb. They were expensive, and some where gifts from their parents.

He stood up and sighed, offering his hand to Naruto and glaring at the orange fluff ball that had the decency to scurry back into the room and look amused at the entire thing. Sasuke glared at it.

"I can take it back."

"You do and you better sleep with one eye open."

He sighed and set to work finding the dustpan to clean up the broken ornaments. He smiled despite himself as he saw Naruto pick up the cat and proceed to scold it as though it were a child. Yes, Naruto was just a giant man-child who now became a parent to a baby orange tabby.

He would have regretted it if it wasn't for that stupid goofy smile that only Naruto could ever pull off.


	2. For Dragonrain618

**Title:** Underneath The Tree  
**Summary: **[Gift-fics for my readers] One-shot collection about Christmas and the Holiday season.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I"ve just temporarily borrowing them.

I won't disclose what the prompts entailed exactly, but the summaries should really give that away.

**Title: Mistletoe Meetings  
****Summary: **Invited to a Christmas party for Uchiha Inc, Naruto was not expecting to be continuously found under the mistletoe, especially with the youngest Uchiha. Good thing there's no law about kissing under it, right?  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Possible Language.  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Gift for Dragonrain618.  
**Sorry these are super late. I hope you had a great holiday and a wonderful New Year!

* * *

**Mistletoe Meetings**

Looking around the sophistically decorated ballroom, Naruto came to the conclusion that he needed new friends. He quickly glanced at the companion who had weaselled him into attending his work's Christmas celebration and huffed lightly. Kiba was his best friend, and often played the friend card to get his way.

This time it happened to include attending the annual Uchiha Inc Christmas celebration. Apparently his dog-loving friend could not find a date and had insisted that he would rather show up with a dude then go alone.

Naruto could understand that, which is unfortunately how he ended up at the party. He had nothing against Kiba or the people he worked with. Naruto actually found Kiba's job quite interesting and the owner of Uchiha Inc was a smooth talking ladies man (or so the rumours said).

Itachi was definitely an enigma. Naruto had met the man a handful of times, and each time he left feeling a new appreciation for the oxygen he breathed.

The Uchiha prince (as dubbed my various media sources) was never unpleasant, rather he held an air of domination that made everyone in his presence feel smaller. Naruto hated that feeling and although he could not personally condemn Itachi for that overbearing feeling, he tried to avoid the man.

However, his younger brother was a different matter all together.

Sasuke was a complete and absolute pampered bastard whom Naruto wanted nothing more than to smash his head against a table repeatedly.

The name set his stomach to flip with dread as he glanced around the glamorous ballroom hoping beyond hope that the youngest Uchiha had skipped the party.

"Kiba..." He whined, glancing at the suits who chatted boringly to colleagues and ladies dangling off their arms like prizes. Sometimes he wondered what the entire point of this party was, it definitely wasn't to let loose and relax with how stuffy people acted.

"You promised," Kiba reprimanded quietly, "I have to be here and you said you'd come."

Naruto huffed, "fine but not a minute past midnight."

The brunette waved him off, and Naruto stood silently behind before chalking up his nerves. He placed one foot forward but stopped at the sound of an eerily familiar sound of a person clearing their throat. Turning subtly to glare at the person he was not too surprised to see Itachi and his younger spawn of a brother.

Figures, it was his luck the first people they run into was the duo.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Inuzuka." Itachi inclined his head politely towards the two of them.

"Good evening Mr Uchiha," Kiba replied too politely for Naruto's taste.

"Since when did you attend these?" Sasuke directed directly to Naruto who bristled at the comment taking a step towards the man.

"I was invited."

"Tsk." He turned his head away as a woman stepped past the group and wormed her way into the ballroom.

"Sasuke I do believe you owe Mr. Uzumaki something."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to regard him with a questioning gaze. Kiba seemed uninterested in the exchange, instead was seeking out a waiter who held some form of alcohol.

"Pardon?"

Dark eyes glistened with mirth as they turned upwards towards the archway of the ballroom where there was a sting of mistletoe. The instant blue eyes landed on the ball of green, his eyes widened and a pink blush dusted tanned cheeks.

"Not in this lifetime," Sasuke smirked at the blush on Naruto's cheek. "Especially not an idiot."

Suddenly an enraged flame took over Naruto's completion, "Who the hell would want you to kiss them-"

"Naruto!" Kiba snapped, agitated that he could not locate any alcohol. "You promised."

Blue glared at brown eyes and sighed before turning to Itachi, ignoring his younger brother. "I don't work for your company so I don't have to-"

"Oh Sasuke and Itachi." Naruto was interrupted as an elegant woman strode up to them from the adjoining hallway. Her teal dress swept behind her, almost kissing the ground as she confidently walked up to the group and smiled politely at each of them.

Naruto noted the striking resemblance she had to Sasuke and inwardly hummed in approval. She was obviously Sasuke's relative, his face mimicked her quite nicely.

"Mother," Itachi replied while Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek. So he was a momma's boy, Naruto smirked.

"I believe the party is a hit," she smiled swept her eyes through the dancing crowed of people.

"It is," Itachi replied, eyes twinkling with mischief, something Naruto found disturbing. "Sasuke is the first one to get stuck under the mistletoe with another though."

Naruto could not have been more proud of the glare the youngest was giving his dear brother.

"Oh?" Her eyes turned to the youngest son, "who was the lucky person you kissed?"

"No one." He bit back, glaring still at his brother.

"He refuses to take part in the tradition," Kiba piped in, which in turned earned Naruto stomping down harshly on his foot. The yelp he let out was not as satisfying as he was hoping.

"Sasuke." She began, voicing turning sterner, "You must not lose the Christmas spirit."

"What does the Christmas spirit have to do with kissing someone under mistletoe."

"It's all about making connections and laughing about the experience. Meeting new people and maybe falling in love."

"Fall in love after a kiss?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, and Naruto decided smartly not to butt into the conversation. "You are ever the romantic mother."

"Sue me," she shrugged, "I only want what's best for my boys and a few grandkids won't hurt."

Itachi scrunched up his eyebrows, "you won't be getting any from Sasuke."

Naruto caught that comment and idly wondered why the bastard wouldn't want kids. Then again, he mused, Sasuke was a royal bastard, he probably couldn't stand any children around him - even if they were his own.

"What about you?" She stubbornly taunted, poking her eldest in the cheek. "When should I expect grandkids?"

Itachi huffed quietly before removing himself from the group with a quiet 'excuse me' while his mother followed behind him with an amused smirk and playful glint in her dark eyes.

Sasuke watched the retreating backs before quietly taking his own leave without a solitary word and left Naruto and Kiba in the doorway.

"Only 4 more hours?" Kiba piped in with a sheepish smile while Naruto glared hotly at his friend and turned tail and entered the ballroom.

* * *

"Why is it you always seem to find me under a mistletoe?"

Naruto quickly whipped his head to the baritone voice and frowned as Sasuke quickly let his eyes wandered upwards towards the delicately hung mistletoe.

"Are you that desperate to kiss me?"

Naruto scuffed, "as if asshole," he murmured out before taking up the glass of wine and staring off into the crowed. "Why do you always pop up wherever I am?"

Tonight they had had encounters seven times, and four of those times happened to be right under a mistletoe. Thankfully, none of them ended with a kiss or so much as a question about why they didn't kiss under it Though Naruto suspected the questions were kept minimal because nobody would expect anything less from an ice prince.

"Bad luck."

Naruto nodded, and glanced at the man standing stiffly next to him.

"Having fun?"

"Hn."

A quick roll of the eyes, "you know that's not a word."

"You'd think you'd be tired of telling me that."

"You'd think you'd learn more words." Naruto bit back and took his glass of wine and walked off before he could hear Sasuke's rebuttal.

* * *

"There is definitely more mistletoe this year than last."

Naruto hummed in quiet contemplation, "the gods hate me." He really wanted to use the washroom, but by the door was the ever daunting mistletoe. It just so happened that Sasuke was also about to step into the washroom (since it was a public bathroom) and both of them stared at it.

"You go first."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, creating a small wrinkle in his black jacket. "Ladies first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "children shouldn't attend grown-up parties." He jeered before he pushed open the door and entered the men's washroom.

Naruto smirked in victory, finally they had not gotten stuck together under the mistletoe. He wondered why he was proud of this, it wasn't like they were kissing under it. Heck, they barely spoke to each other when they someone helpless got under it.

He mused about why it bugged it but chalked it up to the fact that it was _Sasuke _before he pushed open the door to the washroom and accidentally bumped into another person.

"Sorry about that," the man mumbled out with glistening amethyst eyes and sleek silver hair.

"Don't worry about it."

Naruto heard Sasuke snicker but dismissed it quickly.

"Hey looks like mistletoe!" The man cheerily spoke, and Naruto gave him a confused look before he remembered why he and Sasuke where in the hallway staring at the white painted door for a good five minutes.

"Heh, guess the Uchiha's go all out."

"Well they're loaded," the man rebottled, "sorry this is all I can give you. I think my girl will kill me if she finds me lip locked with another dude."

Naruto blinked, "wha-"

The man leaned it and gave a quick peck on his cheek before he stepped back with a wide grin on his face.

"Enjoy your night."

Naruto stared stunned after the man, before shrugging it off. Some people just get really into the holiday season. He walked into the bathroom and glared at Sasuke, the man who was still snickering and coughing quietly into his hand.

"Shut up bastard."

* * *

"Itachi is definitely trying to get you laid."

Sasuke peered over at Naruto before turning his attention back to the balcony where the snow was starting to melt into puddles of slush.

"He's been trying to get me laid since high school."

"Has it worked?"

Sasuke smirked and didn't reply causing Naruto to grumble under his breath.

"I feel like the mistletoe is following me."

Sasuke snorted dismissively even if his thoughts had lingered on that for a few seconds before he demised it as paranoia. Itachi had better things to do today than start moving the mistletoe around to stalk Sasuke.

"Says the moron who decides to stand right beside me while under one, yet again?"

Naruto blinked and turned his attention upwards, "why are you standing directly under the mistletoe?" He took a step away so he was no longer under the contraption and breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe you're trying to get yourself laid."

"This has the best view of the gardens," he murmured ignoring the comment, "plus it's not like it's a law to obey kissing under the mistletoe."

"Maybe kissing someone will loosen you up. You're going to grow winkles at this rate."

"Grow wrinkles?"

Naruto's face heated up and Sasuke admired the contrast of tan to pink.

"Shut up."

"Hn."

Naruto coughed and moved towards the window, ignoring the fact that he had deliberately had placed himself under the mistletoe again before relaxing his shoulders.

"I'm just saying, you should try kissing someone. Maybe that way your mom will get grandkids from you."

"Kissing someone hardly leads to grandkids."

"But it is a good place to start."

"Hmm...being gay will kind of damper that, don't you think?"

Naruto blinked and let out a soft chuckle, "that certainly explains a lot."

"What?"

Blue eyes stared into dark ones before turning back to look out at the gardens. The snow was still dusted on the plants but the slush on the ground definitely made the scene not as beautiful as it could be.

"In high school, no girls ever interested you. I think you could have dated everyone in the school. Everyone liked you. Heck, I think some of the guys did too."

Sasuke nodded, he had his fair of confessions in school, including males.

"That explains...what?"

"Why you never went out with any girls."

Sasuke blinked, "that hardly explains anything. I also never went out with guys."

"Hm..true but you tolerated guys. You hardly even spoke to a single girl in our grade."

"Wrong, I barely tolerated you. Not guys."

Naruto blinked and then this brilliant grin took over his face.

"So you agree, we were friends?"

Sasuke scoffed and moved away from the windows without a backward glance to Naruto.

* * *

The party was winding down, and a large group of the guests had already left after the speeches and the dinner. Naruto glanced around the room hoping to spot Kiba, the boy had vanished on him most of the night. Which was very rude considering he was the one who dragged Naruto to the party anyway.

He spotted the brunette near Itachi and frowned. They seemed to be talking, and slowly he crept up to them. He hoped not to disturb whatever they were talking about, but he wanted to leave and Kiba was his ride.

"It's not working." Kiba's voice angrily spat, "they're both too- hey Naruto!" he cut himself off as he saw his friend approaching.

"It's getting late, Kiba. I work tomorrow."

He nodded and glanced sympathetically at Itachi, "We tried. Always next year?" he shrugged and stepped away from the older man.

"Tried what?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, something for work," Kiba brushed off and slowly took a step away from Itachi, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You work together?" Naruto curiously asked, glancing at the stoic Uchiha. "I thought you worked under some other person...Nara? Or something?"

"I do." Kiba replied, trailing further away with Naruto following behind, "but Nara reports to Akimichi who in turns reports to Uchiha."

"I see." Naruto rolled his eyes, "so how exactly will you be seeing him at work if you don't even associate with him?"

"I'm working on a project with him."

"Oh." Naruto hummed, glancing around the room. He spotted Sasuke standing beside a well dressed lady with a flowing purple dress. She seemed lovely, and he thought they looked good together.

He almost scuffed, it was a shame he was into guys. They would look great together.

"Why are you staring at Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed and glared hatefully at Kiba, "I am not staring at the asshole."

"I'll grab our coats, you keep an eye on him. I'm sure he's up to no good." He mocked and missed the quick punch that Naruto aimed towards his arm.

He watched as the lady placed her hand flirtatiously on Sasuke's upper arm, which he just dutifully ignored and turned his head away obviously uninterested. Naruto thought, if you were going to flirt with Sasuke it wasn't through gestures and obvious fake laughs.

He took a step forward, watching as they talked lightly, with Sasuke participating every so often. Naruto smirked, maybe he should save the poor sucker away from an obvious conversation he was uninterested in.

Walking quickly across the room he sauntered up to the duo and smiled politely to the lady who's teal eyes landed on him with an appreciative smile.

"Hey Sasuke, I heard Itachi was looking for you."

Sasuke blinked obviously from the lie and nodded quickly before excusing himself from the lady and seeking out his brother. Who, last Naruto saw, was lingering by Kiba.

"You know Sasuke?" The lady questioned, with a bat to her eyes and a delicate smile on her soft features.

"Used to," Naruto waved off, "I really got to go, my friend is waiting." He gestured towards the coat check area before walking away with a slight bow.

The lady didn't seem to mind and started walking into the thinning crowd of people.

"I didn't need your help."

Naruto turned to regard Sasuke and shrugged his shoulders, "consider it my good deed of the year."

"Tch." He walked along side of Naruto towards the coat check.

"You're the best conversationalist ever, you know that?"

"And you have the vocabulary of a ten year old."

Naruto rolled his eyes and found Kiba standing awkwardly by the desk holding both their coats in his hands.

"Thanks man," Naruto grabbed his long black coat and quickly pulled it on. He then reached for the scarf he had brought with him, and quickly wound it around his neck. It was windy outside and he really didn't need to get sick.

"Sure...hey Sasuke." Kiba greeted quietly as he started to put on his own grey coat and leather gloves. "If you're looking for Itachi he should be around the corner. I saw him talking to your father."

Sasuke nodded and glanced at Naruto. "You're a magnet for those mistletoes you know that?"

Naruto blinked and glanced above him and he would have cursed had it not been happening all night. Though, he could have sworn a few minutes ago there was nothing near the coat check.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "one kiss was enough for the night."

Kiba chocked and glanced at the pair, "you guys kissed? When?"

Sasuke stared, "why would we kiss?"

Kiba glanced nervously between the two, "because I've noticed you two were always caught under it."

Naruto shrugged, "yeah but he's too frigid to actually touch me. It was some guy who I bumped into in the mens room."

Kiba visibly deflated and sighed, "figures." He muttered before glancing towards the doors leading to the outside.

"I am not too frigid to 'touch you'. I just don't want to."

"I have a theory. if you were to ever get romantic with another human being you'd kneel over and die."

"You're such a moron."

Naruto grinned, "at least I'm not afraid of human contact."

"I am not afraid of human contact." Sasuke retorted, clearly annoyed with the blond boy who was still smiling like he won the lottery.

"I have yet to see evidence stating otherwise."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Because I'm right," Naruto shrugged, "there's nothing wrong with-"

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke pull Naruto's arm and forcibly made him lose his balance just to swoop in and plant a kiss directly onto his lips. He was definitely not expecting that, and he quickly glanced around the area to see if Itachi had seen it.

"Woah, who the hell said you can kiss me?" Naruto said pushing the older man off of him, and glaring hatefully at the man.

"There is your evidence."

Naruto blinked and bristled, "you can't just go around kissing people half-assed to prove a point!"

"Half-assed?"

Kiba smirked, this was getting good. Where was Itachi when you needed him?

"Yes half-assed. You barely touched me, that's not evidence at all."

"Tch," Sasuke clicked his tongue and teeth together and glared, "you're lucky I even touched you."

"Scardy-cat," Naruto mocked and took a step forward, "this is a how you really kiss someone you bastard."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto closed the gap between them and kissed him. The movement was slow and uncertain but Sasuke found that it felt right.

It was over before he thought and was surprised to see his brother standing a foot away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Kiba, I am impressed." Itachi commended, stepping closer to the brunette who looked very pleased with himself. "I didn't think the mistletoe idea would work."

"Mistletoe idea?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes, you see. Kiba came to me one day and decided we needed to fix you two up. Apparently he was tired of Naruto babbling about how much of a bastard Sasuke was," Sasuke quickly turned his eyes to regard Naruto who's face lit up a scarlet blush.

"I do not talk that-"

"And I was tired of my baby brother complaining about idiot after idiot, and referring to the biggest idiot of them all on a daily basis."

"I do not talk about Narut-"

"So Kiba and I thought that if we could get each of you laid, preferably with each other, we would be saved from your insufferable inability to talk to each other."

Sasuke and Naruto were bristling.

"I do not talk about Sasuke that much," he glared hatefully.

"I have more on my mind than Naruto."

"Uhuh, you tell each other that." Kiba replied and swung his arm over Naruto's shoulders which instantly resulted in a death glare. "Geez Uchiha take him on a date first before you start getting possessive."

Itachi smirked and Sasuke glared at his face.

"Wait," Kiba stepped forward removing his arm from Naruto. "Give me your phone."

"No." Sasuke glared and stepped back, but unfortunately Itachi stepped into the way and grabbed the device right out Sasuke's jacket pocket.

"Play nice little brother," he handed the phone over to Kiba who quickly added a new contact and returned the phone.

"Here is Naruto's number. Call him for a date."

"Or not!" Naruto squeaked out, "I will not answer-"

"He'll answer and accept," Kiba cut off and glared at his friend silencing him.

"Hn."

"Okay this has been great," Kiba murmured and walked back toward Naruto, "see you later."

"So wait," Naruto began as they stepped towards the glass doors leading to the parking lot, "if you and Itachi planned all this, what made you so sure we'd end up under the mistletoe?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck before glancing around the hallway just as he pushed open the glass door. "Well you see, I kind of moved it whenever I saw you two close together or nearby each other..."

"You what?"

* * *

I apologize these fics are running behind schedule. I was hoping to have them all done by now. I got into a really minor car accident but cost a truck load to fix...so I took on a small side-job to help pay for the repairs. Figures, I would do something stupid just before the holidays (like Christmas wasn't expensive enough).

Everyone else, I'm expecting to post every 3-4 days to catch up and hopefully have all of these done before it gets too late into the year!


End file.
